Hadow The Pain That They Know
by Coolgamevampman
Summary: Hiro is thinking about Tadashi and how he died in the fire. It hurts Hiro to think about this, but he can't get his mind off it. He grabs a knife and tried to cut when Shadow appears and tells him about why he cuts. Hiro found someone that has the same pain as him, now to find how deep he can go.
1. Chapter 1

Hadow

 **Hadow is the ship of Hiro Hamada X Shadow the Hedgehog. There might be sex in it, might not, I don't know yet, I haven't written it. Anyway this takes place when Hiro loses Tadashi, and now you see why the ship works. Triggers like cutting if any of you cry just from hearing that word. Maybe a suicide attempt too. I have done both, but I'll read about it every chance I can in books. Anyway, let's start this SHIT!**

Hiro was lying on his bed. Thinking about how fast he lost his brother in a matter of seconds. It was past 9 PM now and the curtain was open so the dark night made his skin glow a bit.

"I could have stopped him. I could have stopped him. Why didn't I? Why did I not stop him? Why the hell did I not stop him?" Hiro asked the ceiling, as if it could talk back. Tears started leaking from his heart as he kept asking questions.

"Why didn't I stop him? He ran right into the fire. I could have stopped him, why didn't I? Why? Why? Why?"

Hiro's bed was almost flooded with tears as he kept asking his questions. He felt a hard pain in his stomach, like he was either hungry or gonna throw up. Hiro knew this pain, it came whenever he thought about Tadashi like this. But it also didn't help that he hasn't eaten in a few days. Ever since Tadashi's funeral, Hiro hasn't felt like eating food. He just wanted to eat the pain away.

Hiro kicked his legs over the side of his bed and sighed. He looked around to try to find something. He went downstairs to the kitchen and looked around. Aunt Cass was just sleeping on the couch while some music played from Music Choice. Hiro kept to his plan and walked slowly to the silverware drawer and pulled out a knife. He headed back upstairs and closed the door. He pulled up the sleeves of his jacket and placed the blade on his skin, not in his skin, but on it. He ran the edges of the blade across his skin slowly and waited for something to come out. Nothing.

"This is so hard. How do people do this?" Hiro asked the blade.

"They don't do it like that, that's for sure." Said someone standing outside of the window.

Hiro turned around quickly and focused his eyes on the ominous figure and held the blade out to him.

"Who are you? Tell me now or I'll wake up my Aunt." Asked Hiro.

"I am Shadow." Said Shadow.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know to be honest. I was just walking outside when I heard you talking about how you could have saved someone."

"Okay creepy, but true. Still what does that have to do with you though?"

"I to lost someone that I cared about. I could have saved her, but didn't."

"Really? How long ago?"

"A few years."

"How do you cope with the pain?"

"I do what most people do."

"See a counselor?"

"What do you think?"

"No."

"Correct, I started cutting."

"I don't see any scars."

Shadow leaped through the window and got close to Hiro. Revealing not only his blood red eyes, but also the many scars on his arm. Hiro was in awe. How could someone do this to themself? He then remembered what he was about to do and felt guilty.

"Shadow, do you need a hug?" Asked Hiro as he raised his arms.

"Really?" Shadow asked in shock.

"Yeah, the pain of losing someone you could have saved hurts like hell. I know it hurts."

"I-I would like a hug. What's your name again?"

"Hiro."

Hiro wrapped his arms around the ebony hedgehog and hugged him tightly.

"It will get better." Said Shadow to Hiro.

"No, it won't. It will just hurt forever."

"Even so, you learn to live with the pain."

"I hope so."

"Hiro, do you still want to cut?"

"Yes, Shadow. I still do."

Shadow sighed and pulled out a razor blade and handed it to Hiro.

"I got it from a pencil sharpener. Just press it against your skin and move down. Do horizontal to stay alive, vertical to die, a safe spot is the sides of your ass, so only you know about it, and it doesn't risk you of dying." Shadow told Hiro.

"Shadow."

"Yes Hiro?"

"Can you stay with me for tonight?"

"Why?"

"I want someone to hug during the night that knows what I'm going through."

Shadow smiled and hugged him. Hiro led Shadow towards his bed and they slept in each other's arms, knowing the warmth of them was not just from their body heat, but also from the feelings they shared.


	2. Chapter 2

Hadow Part 2

Shadow was the first to wake up. Hiro still had his arms wrapped around his waist. Shadow liked it, he started trying to go back to sleep. It was easy with Hiro's arms wrapped around him.

After a bit Hiro slowly woke up and blushed. He quickly released his arms from around the hedgehog's waist. Shadow smiled and said "It's fine, Hiro. I didn't mind it at all." Hiro blushed some more as a shocked look appeared on his face.

Hiro went downstairs to get them some breakfast. Hiro came back up with a banana and an apple. He held the two fruits infront of Shadow.

"Which one do you want?" Hiro asked.

"The banana." Shadow replied.

Hiro and Shadow ate the fruit in silence, then Hiro asked a question.

"How old are you?"

Shadow flinched a bit but replied "I am 16 or 17. I don't know the exact year but I do know close to it."

Hiro nodded and kept eating his apple.

"What about you? How old are you Hiro?" Asked Shadow

"I'm only 15."

"Hiro."

"Yes, Shadow?"

"What gender do you prefer or like?"

Hiro looked down at the floor. He'd told him everything else so why not tell him the truth on this as well.

"I am gay, I've never told anyone because I don't want to get beat up. I've seen the kids get beat up at school, but I help them."

Shadow nodded

"Hiro, I'm gay as well. I told 1 person in my life, but they didn't take it too well."

"Who was it?"

"It was a guy I was crushing so hard on. I told him, and he was cool with it, he was straight, but turned me down politely and we remained friends."

"That's not bad."

"No, that part wasn't. Someone else found out and told everyone. They beat me up with textbooks everyday for no damn reason."

"Shadow."

Hiro dropped his apple and hugged Shadow as tears we're welling up in both their eyes. They just hugged for a while. They cried on each other's shoulder for a few minutes until they regained their composure, and sat up staring at each other again.

"Hiro." Asked Shadow.

"Yes?"

"What do you do when you're bored?"

"Well I make robots, but recently I've just been cutting and listening to music."

"I just walk down the streets and hope it rains."

"The rain is lovely."

"I agree."

"Shadow, why must we live with this pain?"

Shadow looked down at the floor.

"We have to live with the pain because we fucked up something we couldn't fix to begin with, Hiro."

Hiro looked at Shadow's head and took his hand and forced Shadow to look at him.

"Hiro, what are you doing?"

"You cursed, like badly."

"Yeah, so?"

"I like it."

Hiro just stared into Shadow's blood red eyes. It was like a pool in hell with sparkling blood. It was magnificent and Hiro wanted to get in the pool.

Shadow stared at Hiro's smile. The small gap was cute, then he focused on his eyes. His brown eyes. Shadow couldn't name it, but his eyes were just magnetizing to his brain. He just couldn't look away from his eyes.

Hiro leaned in, only a few inches away from Shadow's lips, then backed away. Shadow grasped his hands on Hiro's shoulders and said "Hiro, We have similar pain. I want to see if we have the similar feeling during this too." Shadow pulled Hiro in and kissed his lips. Hiro's lips were moist and his top lip slid into Shadow's mouth. Shadow closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss they were having. Hiro closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hadow part 3

Shadow and Hiro were still in the middle of kissing when Shadow started to stroke Hiro's chest. Hiro shuddered due to this contact, but didn't pull away. Shadow smiled, and wanted to see how far he could go. Shadow grabbed the back of Hiro's head and forced it closer on his lips and ran his tounge over Hiro's lips. Shadow opened his eyes and saw Hiro blush a deep shade of red, but Hiro opened his mouth and Shadow ran his tounge on Hiro's. Shadow could feel his boner getting harder in his pants. He kept feeling Hiro's tounge against his and started licking the roof of his mouth and his front teeth. His tounge slipped in and out of the gap in Hiro's teeth.

Hiro slightly moaned as he felt Shadow's tounge going through his teeth. Hiro knew he had a boner, but he wanted to enjoy this moment. He didn't want to think about anything to make it go away. No amount of pineapples could take away this moment from his memory nor mouth. He wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and leaned back on the bed. Shadow kept licking Hiro's mouth and moved his hand from Hiro's chest and started trailing it downward. Hiro stared in awe. No one has ever done this to him, nor has he ever seen it happen to anyone.

Shadow reached Hiro's pants and unbuttoned them, as well as unzip them with his teeth which made Hiro harder than before, if that was even possible. Shadow had a face full of bulge when he took off Hiro's pants. Shadow leaned down and started to suck on the fabric of the underwear were the long member was. Hiro tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure.

"Shadow! Ah!" Was all Hiro could muster out in the moment.

Shadow pulled the underwear down revealing Hiro's 6 inch boner leaking pre. Shadow licked the head then forced his tounge into Hiro's mouth. Hiro never knew he tasted so good. Shadow went back down and started licking the cock like a lollipop. After a few minutes, he engulfed Hiro's length into his mouth and was rewarded with huge amount of pre. Shadow sucked hard on Hiro's penis, and every now and then circled around it with his tounge.

"Shadow! Ah! I'm! Ah! Gonna! Oh! C-Cum!" Moaned Hiro.

In a split second Hiro came 8 gooey strands of sperm down Shadow's throat. Shadow positioned himself so he was lying next to Hiro and they could see into each other's eyes. Hiro wrapped his arms around Shadow.

"T-Thank you, Shadow." Whimpered Hiro.

"It's alright Hiro, but I'm gonna do something different next time."

"Okay Shadow."

Shadow hugged Hiro as well and Hiro nestled his head into Shadow's chest and fell asleep. Shadow realized something. If he were to die, Hiro would probably kill himself just to be with him again. He can't die. He has to be here for Hiro whenever he needed him. Shadow looked at Hiro's sleeping face and smiled. He started running his fingers through his hair and said "In the morning, nothing will change." Shadow soon fell asleep with Hiro.


	4. Chapter 4

Hadow

Shadow and Hiro were sleeping in the bed, not a care in the world. They both had feelings for each other, but they don't know how. They never had a boyfriend before, they don't know the steps. Then, they heard a knock at the door. Hiro and Shadow were still asleep, no amount of noise could wake them up, but an Aunt Cass could. She barged through the door waking up Hiro and Shadow.

"Hiro, I've been calling you for the past hou-Who is this?" Asked Cass. She wore a face of disapproval worse than Link wearing the Deku mask.

Hiro got out of the bed quickly and ran up to Cass.

"I can explain. This is Shadow and we like each other. He was only staying for a few nights, then he was gonna go back home." Said Hiro.

Shadow kept his eyes close but his heart was open.

"Hiro, I told you no more pets. We have Mochi isn't that enough?" Said Cass.

Shadow opened his eyes faster than an egg could crack open and jumped out of the bed inbetween Hiro and Cass and faced Cass.

"I'm not a pet, I'm human, and I love Hiro. So if you could treat me with the slightest amount of respect that would be greatly appreciated." Said Shadow.

"Look, whatever you are. I don't want anything bad to happen to Hiro, he's all we have left." Said Cass.

"I will take care of him, but I can't do it alone."

"I understand. I'm sorry again for calling you a pet."

Shadow whispered the following. "And I'm sorry you're a bitch."

"What was that Shadow? I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering what I'm gonna eat tonight."

"Oh, well we're having tacos if you want to join."

"That would be lovely."

Aunt Cass walked away and Shadow grabbed Hiro and pinned him to the bed.

"I'm not gonna leave Hiro. I will always be with you."

Shadow stared into Hiro's eyes as he said these words. He meant all of it, he wanted to show Hiro how much of it he knew was true.

"Shadow, I don't ever want you to leave. I just said that to sooth Aunt Cass."

"I know, but I want you to know is all."

"Hey Shadow, tomorrow do you wanna go on a date?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna go on a date with me? You sucked me and It was amazing. I wanna take you out so you can experience SanFransokyo with me."

Shadow slowly lie next to Hiro and made small kisses on Hiro's shoulder.

"Yes, I would like that a lot Hiro."

"Well too bad. We're not going."

"Why?"

"Because If I'm gonna take you out on a date, it's gonna be as amazing as you are to me."

"Hiro, you don't need to do that."

"But, I want to, Shadow."

"I know you do, but I'm just worried."

"About what Shadow?"

"Well, if it's gonna take you a while to make a date as amazing as me, then it should only take a day, I mean, I'm pretty worthless."

"Put your hand on your chest."

"Okay."

"You feel that heart beat?"

"Yeah."

"That's called purpose. And if I am with you, I have purpose too."

Shadow wrapped his arms around Hiro and kissed him.

"You are too nice Hiro."

"Anything for my Shadow."


	5. Chapter 5

Hadow Part 5

 **Hehe. You, all of you reading this. Are going to hate me. But because of my evil deeds, I guess I'll just have to make this chapter long. Oh darn. =3**

It has been a few months since Hiro has been with Shadow. They have gone on a few dates and have licked, sucked, pumped, and fucked each other more than a fresh apple has juice.

Hiro and Shadow were at a fancy restraint. It was white and blue everywhere. White on the walls, and blue on the floors. A waiter came up to them and sat them to a table. He asked them what they would like to drink. Shadow said "I would like some coke, or pepsi, and Hiro would like some Dr. Pepper."

The waiter walked off and Hiro reached under the table and grabbed Shadow's hand. Hiro stared into those red eyes of his. The fact that they are as red as the blood he has shed through depression, and the blood that came out of his rectum because Hiro was a little too rough with him, made Hiro proud that Shadow was his and nothing could take that away.

Shadow brought Hiro's face closer to him with his hands and kissed him slightly on his lips. Shadow would kiss Hiro until the sun died out. In the corner of Shadow's eyes, he could see a straight couple get disgusted and left the establishment. He didn't give a fuck. He loved Hiro, nothing could change that.

In the middle of kissing, Hiro's phone went off. Hiro sighed and answered the call.

"Hello?" Asked Hiro.

"Hi, is this Hiro Hamada?" Asked the Lady.

"Yes, who wants to know?"

"This is the Sanfransokyo hospital. There is an adult male here under the name Tadashi Hamada. You are listed under his emergency contacts along with someone named Aunt Cass."

Tears sprung out of Hiro's eyes and Shadow hugged Hiro tightly and whispered in his ear "Is everything alright?" Hiro nodded and grabbed Shadow as they rushed to the hospital.

White was everywhere in the hospital. Hiro ran up to the front desk and asked the lady where Tadashi was. She pointed to a room and Hiro yanked Shadow there. Tadashi wasn't burned at all. He looked like he just woke up. Hiro knows that Tadashi ran into the building, so how could he look so heathy now?

Hiro could collapse from joy, knowing that his brother is safe and alive. He ran up and gave him a hug and squeezed him tightly.

"Tadashi, is it really you?" Hiro asked inbetween tears.

"Yes Hiro, It's really me." Replied Tadashi.

Tadashi hugged Hiro tightly. It's been a few harsh months for him.

"Hiro, I'm sorry it took this long to get back to you that I'm fine. During the fire I had to go through surgery and had amnesia because of said surgery. I was so burnt that they didn't even know I lived in SanFrasokyo. But I'm here now Hiro."

Hiro stopped hugging Tadashi after a bit and was just so overwhelmed that his brother was alive. He didn't know what to do, he also just remembered that Shadow is in the room with them.

"Shadow, this is Tadashi, My brother who I thought died." Hiro said to Shadow.

"Well, I'm glad you have someone else in your life that can make you happy Hiro." Said Shadow sounding like he was gonna break up with him.

Hiro ran up and kissed Shadow.

"Don't ever think that I will leave you Shadow." Said Hiro.

"Faggot." Someone mumbled.

Hiro backed up and walked out of the room.

Shadow went out with Hiro.

"Hiro, I didn't say that."

"I didn't say that. So who did?"

"It had to have been Tadashi, Hiro."

"It couldn't have been, Shadow."

"Let's test that theory."

Before Shadow could turn around, Tadashi was already standing in the door way. He grabbed Shadow by the hair and yanked him away from Hiro, making Shadow yelp out in pain.

"If you ever touch or think about Hiro again, I will personally kick your faggot, dick sucking ass into a bloody pulp. Do you understand me?"

Shadow could only squeak, due to the pain Tadashi was putting him through. Hiro was crying more than when he saw Tadashi. Hiro stood up and punched Tadashi across the face.

"Put down my boyfriend." Said Hiro.

Tadashi turned around and kicked Hiro in the balls and laughed. Hiro kneeled down in pain and winced every second he breathed in air.

"Now, isn't this a familiar position for you, isn't it, Hiro?"

Shadow pulled out a knife and sliced the arm of the homophobic hamada, Tadashi dropped Shadow and Shadow grabbed Hiro and ran out of the hospital. In the distance, Hiro and Shadow could still hear Tadashi yelling "FAGGOTS!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hadow 6

 **I really like making these chapters. Welp, after how much I broke you're heart in the last chapter, let's see if I can break it more. Also Trigger warning. Also don't tell me how "You don't know how to cut! Bleh Bleh Bleh." Yes I do, I do it to myself quite a lot so STFU.**

Once Shadow and Hiro were out of the hospital, they just hugged and kissed each other. They asked each other if they were okay in-between kissing. Shadow hugged Hiro closer to him than he ever has before. He never thought that he could ever lose Hiro, until now.

Hiro replayed what happened in the hospital a thousand times, feeling the pain and seeing the horrific scene over and over again. He felt the worst for Shadow. He meets his brother for the first time, and he damn near kills him. Hiro started to cry, then he needed to do something.

"Shadow. Is there an ally or a bathroom nearby?" Asked Hiro.

"Umm, yeah, why?" Asked Shadow.

Hiro grabbed Shadow and ran into a bathroom, once the door was closed Hiro pulled out the razor that Shadow had given him. He pulled down his pants and one side of his underwear. He took the sharp-side of the blade and pressed against his skin and moved the blade downward. He did this a few times, horizontally and vertically, until he made Tic-Tac-Toe on the left side of his ass, and put an X in the upper left hand corner square.

"Strike one Tadashi." Said Hiro with slight anger in his voice.

Hiro put the blade back in his pocket and pulled his pants up. Shadow hugged him and whispered in his ear "That was a horrible sight to see. Only because I know you, and I know how you feel."

"Then why don't you do it too? Keep track in-case I don't know about a few things?"

"Because, I don't ever want to be away from you to let him do anything to you that I don't wanna see."

"I know Shadow, I won't be away from you to let him do that to you again."

Hiro lifted his head from Shadow's shoulder and kissed his lips softly. As if it were a boo-boo and Hiro was making it better.

Soon Hiro and Shadow left the gas-station and went home. Only to see that Tadashi, got checked out.

When they entered the door, Tadashi, Aunt Cass, and all of Tadashi's friends were in the house. Everyone but Tadashi had tears in their eyes, including the couple that just walked in.

Hiro dragged Shadow across the mine field and up to his room. Hiro knew if he talked to anyone, then they would notice his presence, and Tadashi would notice them. However, Tadashi already knew they were there.

Hiro and Shadow were packing a bag, they knew that they couldn't be here with Tadashi, or they might just die from loving each other. Shadow took out his phone and started playing some music. The first song was 'This Is Gospel' by Panic At The Disco. By the chorus, Tadashi came upstairs. Everyone downstairs was having a good time, but Tadashi knew they would try to run away,

"Hey dick suckers. Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Asked Tadashi.

"Anywhere without an asshole like you." Replied Hiro.

"Don't talk to your fucking brother like that Faggot."

"Shut the fuck up Tadashi."

"Excuse me?"

"I am aloud to love Shadow and hug and kiss him. I don't need you're approval to do so."

Tadashi came up to Hiro and punched him so hard that he hit the wall and everything grew black.

Tadashi grabbed Shadow's clothes and ripped them off.

"Wow, a faggot, and an attention whore. How much dick do you need, to know that you'll never be good enough to make Hiro happy?"

"None, all I need is to see his smiling face to know that I make him happier than you do. Some brother you are to punch him, you know?"

Tadashi pulled off his belt and started whipping Shadow's bare ass with his belt until it was bleeding, then he did it some more. The pain was unbearable, the felt of the strikes on him, were like if he saw Hiro die. He wouldn't wish this pain upon anyone.

Tadashi pulled down his pants and turned Shadow around.

"You're so good at sucking dick? Show me. Suck my dick faggot." Commanded Tadashi.

Shadow repented from the terrible task to someone he didn't love, but Tadashi forced it down his throat.

Hiro started to come to, and saw his boyfriend, sucking his brother. Tears started to form in his eyes as he quietly ran downstairs. He pushed past everyone and ran out the door.

Tadashi pushed his dick so far down Shadow's throat that he threw up on him.

"I thought you would be able to take it all in."

Tadashi slapped Shadow across the face.

"Now get out of my sight."

Shadow was limping he was in so much pain, down the hallway, until he passed out.


	7. Chapter 7 The End

Hadow part 7

Shadow woke up in a hospital bed, with an IV attached to his arm. He looked around and saw nothing. He was at the hospital where he met Tadashi, and he hates Tadashi. He's a total vagina-licking, Dirty ass, Motherfucking, Gutterslut, Bitch ass hoe, that doesn't give two shit about gays. All the pain he felt in his stomach that he could still feel hurt more than a fatal reaction to sushi. Then Shadow remembered about Hiro. Hiro must feel horrible about seeing him being demolished like that.

"Wait, where is Hiro? I didn't see him after Tadashi punched him into a wall." Said Shadow, thinking out-loud.

…

Hiro just kept walking, his boyfriend, was sucking his brother even after he thought he hated him. Hiro couldn't get it through his head. Why would Shadow do that? After everything he has done to him? Why would he leave Hiro right on the spot? The tears sprung out of Hiro like joy on Christmas Day. He quickly ran into a gas-station bathroom and marked himself with Xs and Os, then marked the word ' TOOL' and went over the letters 5 times with the blade. He left the bathroom and kept walking away from the café, anywhere to get away from the abomination.

…

Shadow soon got out of the hospital and started running. He ran everywhere but the café because he knew, that was the one place Hiro wouldn't be. He needed to find Hiro, he could kill himself, because of him. Shadow couldn't live with himself if he knew someone would kill themselves because of him.

Shadow searched everywhere, the bus stop, the restraints, everwhere he could think of, then he finally found him.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Shadow put his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Replied Hiro.

"No, you're not."

"Fine, tell me why I'm not fine then!"

"You're not fine because you saw me get beat up in front of you by your brother."

Hiro turned away and raised his hands in the air.

"You are such a dumbass!" Screamed Hiro.

"What happened then?" Asked Shadow.

"You were sucking my brother! Even after you tell me how much you hate him. I thought we both hated him, but I guess not. Just go and love him more than me, it's obvious I'm nothing more to you than a too."

Shadow kissed Hiro and he stopped talking.

"Look, I didn't suck him voluntarily, He forced it down my throat so hard, that I puked. I do hate him. I hate him as much as I love you. I love you a lot, and I want him to be dead Hiro." Said Shadow.

"Shadow I'm so sorry, I just woke up and saw you and-"

Shadow kissed Hiro again.

"You don't have to be sorry baby, I would have done the same thing too." Said Shadow.

"I know, I love you Shadow."

"I love you too, Hiro."

Shadow and Hiro heard a gun click and turned around, facing the barrel of the gun.

"Faggots, if you try to run, you get your ass shot." Said Tadashi.

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Hiro.

"I want you to get the fag out of you, if you can't do that, then you're gonna try lead for the first time."

"Tadashi, it's not as easy as a switch."

"But this is."

"No, you can't do this Tadashi." Claimed Shadow.

"I sure as hell can." Stated Tadashi.

"Why do this though?" Asked Hiro.

"Because, God hates Fags." Claimed Tadashi.

"We're not even Christian Tadashi. I'm sure there is an easier w-"

A gun was fired, and Shadow was on the ground, bleeding. His brain was shot out of his head. Hiro started crying more tears than put together. His boyfriend was dead, like dead dead.

"W-Why? You asshole! WHY?" Screamed Hiro.

"Because he was a cocksucker Hiro."

"That doesn't mean-"

Hiro then lay limp on the floor, the pain went from his heart, around his body through his veins, up to his brain, then through the hole where Tadashi shot.

"Faggots need to learn that they need to die. If not, then they will die." Said Tadashi.

Tadashi walked away, not telling anyone anything, and put the gun away. It was only a matter of time, before they caught him, but he did what he needed to do, kill his gay brother, because he was bolder than him. Tadashi is gay, but can't say anything to his friends about it, because they all hate gays. He acted like that too. He had to kill them, because where they were, was being livestreamed to . (Not a real Website) On the outside he was happy, but when he got home he committed suicide. He left a note telling everyone that he was gay, and no one came to his funeral.

 **The End**


End file.
